


Two Types of Fishermen

by sugardabbler



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, Шляпа волшебника | Magician's Hat (Short Films), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Gen, Humor, duckin is hungry and bitter, food dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugardabbler/pseuds/sugardabbler
Summary: Two Snufkins discuss the merits of being human verses bird.





	Two Types of Fishermen

**Author's Note:**

> Last older one I'm bringing over from tumble. I think this one is funny and don't believe there are any Duckin/Shlyapa Volshebnika related works already so I especially wanted to include it.
> 
> Human Snuf here is meant to be from the 90s series.

“You make a fair point about the benefits of being able to fly,” Snufkin said to his little brother, casting out his fishing line into the river. “And being able to filter water through my teeth would be a most useful ability. Still, there’s no one I’d rather be than myself.”

Duckin grunted, finally giving up his dissertation on the superiority of waterfowl to lay back in the grass and watch the older Snufkin fish. It was a bizarre ritual, he thought, yet he found himself mesmerized watching the red-painted bobber float gently on the stream. With the sound of trickling water and humming cicadas to soothe him, it wasn’t long until Duckin drifted off to sleep.

The grumbling of his belly woke him hours later as the sun had already begun to set on Moomin Valley. Duckin’s dreams of succulent, roasted salmon fillets were a harsh reminder that he hadn’t eaten a bite since Moominmamma served her morning pancakes. He looked up expectantly. But there was Snufkin perched by the water exactly as the duckling had last laid eyes on him, hands gripped on the fishing rod, never having broken his concentration for a moment.

And there wasn’t a single fish to split between them.

Duckin removed his hat and carefully placed it on the grass. He stood and slowly sauntered to the river's edge, dunking his head into the water as Snufkin stared with a bewildered expression. Within milliseconds he emerged with a stuffed bill.

“There,” Duckin boasted, spitting a mouthful of fish at Snufkin’s feet. “Can _you_ do that?”


End file.
